Hocus Pocus
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just another erosfluff with a tinge of hentai. Eri/Fef pailing/pairing/ redfic. Enjoy.


Hocus Pocus

Synopsis: Another eros-fluff that has a hint of hentai. Enjoy. This is my first attempt, so constructive comments are welcome.

Chapter 1-An Invitation to Pail

I was bored out of my ever glubbin' mind and feeling particularly aroused. Fef could always relieve my sexual aggrivations but recently we hadn't really been...well, we didn't really connect much at all anymore. I really wanted to change this because she was the only troll I knew who could satisfy me, sate me, fulfill me and drive me insane in the best of ways. Besides, she was the only one who knew what buttons to push to 'rev my motor' and make me bellow for everyone within a 200 mile radius.

So, I girded my courage and inhaled deeply. I had everything neccessary to woo my beloved Sea Witch; flowers, chocolates, a bucket and my trusty wand. I typically didn't use my abilities for diversion but my aching need was more than obvious and it needed to be abated, immediately. I would simply have to be patient. One doesn't just barge in to his girlfriend's hive and start pailing with her instantly. That would fit under the definition of 'rape', I think. I am a gentletroll and that is below my hemospectrum. Certainly it might be considered acceptable with _other_ trolls but not me.

Again, I inhaled and exhaled briskly and knocked on Fef's door. She wasn't dressed as she usually was. She was wearing a stunning magenta dress with magenta pearls on the sleeves and accenting the busom of her blouse. I could smell hints of a floral fragrance on her and her makeup accentuated her already tremendous features. I was blushing in spite of myself.

I handed the usual gifts to her signifying my innermost feelings. She accepted them, kissed my cheek and then noticed the bucket in my left hand.

'Eridan ! How _bold_ !', she exclaimed, not expecting me to be so forthright in my intentions to pail with her. It wasn't as if we _hadn't_ pailed in times past. After all, we were matesprits and were completely flushed for each other. It had just been sweeps since we had even been in the same hive together. She, surprisingly, pulled me into her abode and began kissing me non-stop.

'Hold your seahorses, woman.', I began, and she chuckled.

'I saw your invitation. Say no more.', she responded and nearly began to suck my face off like a squid slurping up a noonday catch.

'Tut, tut. Patience, my pet.', I crooned. I was about to put on a show for my Princess like none other.

Chapter 2-A Frivolous Use of Magic

Normally, I wouldn't impliment my magic abilities for wooing my beloved but I had something devilish in mind for her. In the past, she had always whispered of a fantasy she had and I pondered what it might be like. She hated admitting it to me because she felt 'contaminated' and 'demented' for this dark, foreboding fantasy she was about to impart on me. I'll admit, I did raise my eyebrows a bit, but I wasn't disgusted whatsoever. I wanted to please Feferi, and fulfill her desires. After all, she had done so for me innumerable times. It was my time to compensate and repay _her_ and show her how red my feelings were for my Queen.

With a few flicks and wisks of my wand and a Latin incantation, I metamorphosed into a giant octopus. She was gleeful at the result, much to my surprise.

'Now what, Eri ?', she questioned, starting to slip out of her dress in a sultry way. I felt my blood pressure rise and my cheeks flourish. My heart was racing already and my tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own. One by one, they gracefully and genteely removed all of her garments, wrapped around her and began flickering and rhythmically squirming against her. My tentacles were deftly wriggling into her every orafice, save her waiting, soaked womanhood. My already erect manhood entered her wet, slippery opening with no effort. She squealed in ecstasy as I rode her and slicked back her hair with my free tentacles. I couldn't help getting lost in the feeling of euphoria myself and calling out her name a little bit more loudly than I should've admitted to. I had no idea I could holler like that, or that my lung capacity was that great. Sometimes, I forget I am a seadweller and that simply comes with the territory.

It seemed that we pailed for _hours _and the effect was beginning to wear off substantially. I was now holding her in my arms and we had collapsed together on the floor of her hive, recollecting our breath.

'You were _stupendous_.', she panted, gathering herself into my arms and resting her head against my chest. My heart was still palpitating. I was in desperate need of a cigarette and I didn't give two frigates whether or not Fef approved. Oddly enough, she wanted one as well, which was very _very_ out of character for my Princess. Not that I was judging.

Chapter 3-Let's Go All The Way

Fef thought it would be entertaining as well as enjoyable to try pailing in many other positions, which we had done time and time again. I guess she simply missed the steamy sex we had experienced before. I never knew how voracious she was or how energetic of a lover she had been, but I was remembering very quickly.

'I want to try something...different.', she said, tying a blindfold around my eyes. It wasn't constricting but it was tight enough where I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I was slightly unnerved and even more aroused than ever. I could feel her rubbing my horns tenderly. I moaned amorously at the sublime feeling and could sense her rubbing my body from head to toe, nibbling on my ears and at last, becoming one with me.

I couldn't stop myself from compensating every move she made. Before I knew what had happened, the blindfold had slipped off and somehow we were both dolphins. I admit, it was unusual.

'When did this happen ?', I asked, amidst the throes of passion. She giggled, squeaked and climaxed as she clung onto me and wriggled her eyebrows supersilliously.

'I 'borrowed' your wand. Whilst I was busy porking your brains out I remembered one of your little incantations and viola...', She said.

'My glob you are resourceful.', I said as we descended, united in coital embrace. This seemed to last for hours until we both returned to normal. I was riding atop Fef a bit too vigorously and had been lightly spanking her cute little rump until she pinned me on the ground and shook her finger at me in a rather reproving way.

'Don't think you get to have all the fun, lover boy.', she tched with her teeth and began licking me all over.

'Fef...my motherglubbin' GLOB. You are f #$ing remarkable.', I commented. We pailed until the wee hours of the morning until we were exhausted. I found Feferi curled up into grubling position, glistening with sweat. I thought I saw a trace of teardrops in her fetching eyes.

'Are you...weeping, Princess ?', I asked, running my fingers through her silken raven locks.

'I was overcome with jubilance. I nearly had forgotten how cosmic it is simply to pail with you. You know all the right moves.', she complimented. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as I continued to caress Feferi's glorious hair and watch her fall to sleep and drift off into pleasant reveries. I could only hope, wish and dream that we would experience more sultry days just as this one. Even if we didn't, holding her like this, hearing her heart beat and feeling her gentle breath on my chest was enough to heal all wounds we had inflicted against one another, whether purposefully or not.

Epilogue

We had done just about everything sexually possible we could in one whole day and were worn completely out. She was the first to slink out of bed in the morning and nuzzle my nose with her's.

'Prince Ampora...Wakey wakey ! Arise and shine !', she said. Grumpily, I pulled the covers over my head to blot out the Sun's rays.

I groaned somewhat until she started poking and prodding me playfully. Despite myself, I began to laugh and my expression became immediately cheerful. There was breaksfast on the table exactly how I liked it. It took an expert hand to truly delight and dazzle, and Fef had done so with great alacrity, ease and skill.

'You didn't need to trouble yourself with this repast.', I said, still impressed with how perfect everything was set and how heavenly it smelled.

'I do heart you. It's the least I can do after you satisfied me so astronomically last night.', Fef said, kissing and nibbling my ears from behind. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

'Dig in, my Prince.', she said, pecking me on the lips and joining me for breakfast. I had a feeling that this was the beginning of an even more resplendant, dare I say 'relationship' for the two of us, although neither of us knew what tomorrow brought along with it. None of that mattered, since we were together, laughing, smiling, loving, and most importantly, _living_ our lives no matter what the future could hurl our way.

~~ Eridan Ampora


End file.
